One More Time Ro?
by Willows-slave
Summary: *Ambreigns* My interpretation of the first time. A short smutty little one shot


For the last four months both men had become pretty familiar with one another. Soft gentle kisses that would eventually turn into heated make out sessions had over time grown into sloppy handjobs. Those were of course upgraded to shoddy blowjobs. Neither man would complain it took them forever to even get to this point. They had known each other for years but both of them had always fought off their impulses and ignored their feelings. It wasn't until a few months ago when late night confessions of an unhappy relationship prompted the younger man to make a comforting move which the Samoan gladly accepted to Dean's delight. That night was what leads them here to this night.

"It's okay I'm ready." His blue eyes sparkled at the other man as he looked back over his shoulder. "Really Ro it's ok let's do it."

"No you're not." The older man sighed as he grabbed Dean and flipped him on to his back, the auburn haired man bounced against the mattress with a grunt.

"I was ready." Dean said with conviction heavy in his voice as he bucked his hips upward. "Come on Rome give me that fat dick." He figured maybe his friend needed a little encouragement in order to give it to him. Dean never had a problem with dirty talk he loved that shit.

"Why don't you give me that fat dick instead?" Roman said the words quietly but he meant them he didn't want to hurt Dean and he didn't think Dean was ready. "I want you to fuck me." He said while a sly smile crossed his face. He looked down into Dean's wide blue eyes and nodded slightly to confirm he really just said that.

"Really?" Dean asked "I don't know if I could, we talked about it you said it should be me."

"I know but maybe I changed my mind. I think you should be the one to do it first." Roman shrugged "I don't know what I am doing anyways."

"And you think I do?" Dean laughed "I never done this before either. Now fuck me" Dean said as he reached up wrapping his hand around Roman's neck and pulling him down with him. "It's not like I wanted anyone else to ever do this to me anyways." The smaller man captured Roman's lips and initiated a slow and deep kiss. He loved the way Roman's tongue would move around in his mouth as it caressed his own. Roman never could get enough of Dean and hated breaking the kiss when he had to speak.

"We can wait if you want too." Roman had to offer it one last time he wouldn't have felt right if he didn't express that he would wait.

"Jesus Ro we talked about this if you don't want to do this fine, but I am ready." Dean looked deep into those sympathetic grey eyes and tried to read his mind. "I know it's different and all I'm not a girl but I thought we decided that we wanted this."

"I know we did." Roman said after he thought for a minute "I want too I really do" he sighed. "This is just a lot different for you; we can't take it back once it happens."

"I'll never want to take it back baby I promise." Dean tried to reassure him and he really did mean what he said he would do anything for this man and he knew that he would do anything for him. He couldn't deny him and the fact was he was really ready, he wanted this. He gasped as Roman sucked on his neck and pushed three fingers back inside his well lubed entrance. They had spent a lot of time on foreplay it was great this night had been slow and romantic so far and Dean was already in the mood before it even started.

"I'm going to do it now okay?" Roman asked as he reached down between them and grabbed his throbbing length he rubbed his head against Dean's hole which excited the younger man enough to make him gasp and shake.

"Go ahead" the blue eyed man gasped out as he wiggled his hips. He was trying to give the other man all the encouragement he needed. It worked too because he felt the head of Roman's monstrous hard cock starting to push through the ring on muscle and enter into his body. Both men shook with anticipation and excitement, once Roman had the head of his cock immersed inside of Dean he stayed completely still as he tried to process the immense pleasure. Dean looked up at him with pleading eyes the feeling was intense but he needed him, he needed to have the rest of him too. He needed all of him and he silently pleaded as he dug his dull nails into the muscles of the larger mans upper arms. Roman hissed as he slowly thrust forward burying his shaft deeper and deeper. His movement was slow he tried to be gentle he didn't want to hurt his lover.

"Are you okay?' He asked he was genuinely concerned and he didn't like how wide eyed the man underneath him was.

"Mmmm I'm good." Dean smiled sweetly almost embarrassed, his cheeks were red. He had never felt so full so utterly fulfilled. "Trust me I'm okay." He tried to reassure the larger man while he began to wiggle his hips ever so slightly.

Roman smiled down at the blue eyed man before he suddenly pulled half way out of him then slowly reentered him. "If I hurt you then you better fucking tell me." He leaned in closer gently pressing his lips against the other mans the kiss was brief but when he had broken it his grey eyes looked down at the other man adoringly. He leaned back in for another quick kiss as he wiggled his hips against the other man. "You feel so fucking good." It was now the Samoan's turn to blush he had never been inside of someone who clasped on to his dick as tightly as Dean did.

"Fuck" The auburn haired man screamed out as he wiggled his hips again. "This feels good Ro" he smiled as if he was happy enough to be the fat cat who got to lap up the puddle of cream spilt on the floor and Roman couldn't help but think that was how he should look. "So far I think I like being filled up with your huge hard cock."

"Will you please stop Dean you're making me nervous." The Samoan whispered out as he claimed Deans lips once again, gently kissing him. The larger man began to move his hips out of sheer instinct. He bit at Deans bottom lips suddenly overcome with absolute pleasure. He couldn't believe he was doing this but reality was he was buried balls deep right now subconsciously trying to find Dean's sweet little spot. He wanted to make the younger man feel good and he knew if he could just find that spot he would. Just then he felt Dean's body convulse as he moaned against the larger man's lips. "That was it did I find it?"

"Yeah baby you found it." He purred out softly as the smaller man wiggled his hips. That very naughty spot buried deep within him was just what made Dean want this. About a month ago He asked Roman to please finger him. At first the other man was a bit apprehensive but he agreed after awhile. The auburn haired man had done it to himself before a few times but he had never had it done by anyone else. Truth was it was even more intense when Roman had done it to him most likely because he didn't have to concentrate all he had to do was lay back and relax. "Fuck" Dean gasped as he threw his head back. That encouraged Roman and his hips began to speed up as they worked against the smaller man's body. "That's right baby fuck me." Dean encouraged while he dragged his nails down Roman's back.

"You feel fucking amazing; you're so tight and warm." The raven haired man panted out as he continued to move in and out of Dean's puckered little hole.

"So do you." Dean moaned out while wiggling his hips against Roman's. "I can't believe that big fat cock of yours fits inside me." Dean threw his head back and moaned out a raspy "Fuck" before clawing at Roman's back with his blunt nails. "Right there again, please" Dean begged throwing his legs around the Samoan's body.

"Right there hey?" Roman questioned his voice was deep and full of passion. The older man angled his hips the same way while pushing slowly into the other man once again.

"Yes." Dean's entire body jumped forward. Roman bites his bottom lip as he concentrated on repeating the movement flawlessly once again. "More" the smaller man panted out as he gasped for air. "More."

"You like this don't you?" Roman asked even though he knew the answer Dean felt just like he did this was incredible his cock was surrounded by a magical velvet lined vice.

"Yeah I do." Dean laughed weakly as he answered breathlessly. He reached down grabbing on to his own hard shaft running his hand against it before tracing his fingers up and down his hard length paying special attention to the throbbing vein in his cock before beginning to stroke himself. His hand stilled when the larger man dragged his cock slowly against Dean's sweet spot. "Fuck."

"Your ass is the best thing I've ever stuck my dick in." Roman couldn't help but feel like he was trying to feed Dean some cheep line to turn him on but it was the truth. "MINE" he growled out right as he plunged hard and fast into Dean resting his thick thighs inside of Dean's legs. Their bodies were flesh to flesh his heavy balls resting comfortably against the other mans beautiful little ass. "I'm going to cum soon baby."

"Me too." Dean panted out with a gravely breathless tone in his voice that the raven haired man found very sexy. His blue eyes were now heavy with desire the look on his face was hungry when he still pulled persistently at his cock.

"Damn you look so fucking good." Roman couldn't help but smile before he leaned down closer and kissed Dean while he began to move in and out of the messy haired man slowly circling his hips with every movement. He suddenly broke the kiss "if I fucking hurt you then you better tell me gorgeous." He couldn't resist any more he pulled out of Dean's tight hot little hole before he franticly buried himself deep within him once more. He did it again each time a little faster the sounds that escaped the other mans lips were not ones of pain but instead immense gratification.

"Faster." The man on the bottom pleaded and the long haired man complied reaching between the two of them taking over the job of working Dean's cock. His entire body tensed and he dug his fingers into the bed sheets grasping at them until his knuckles turned white. His head crooked from side to side his eyes rolled back into his head and his cock began to dribble and squirt all over his and Roman's stomach. Thick gooey cum covered the Samoan's hand, he could no longer fight the urge to have his own release once he felt Dean's tight ass throb against his own cock.

"Mine all mine" were the only coherent words that Roman managed to grunt out. Dean found Roman's orgasm was almost an animalistic display. His nails grasped desperately at Dean's muscular ass while he fought to burry himself as deeply inside of Dean as he could. The younger man could feel Roman's cum squirt vehemently into his body his cheeks were spread obscenely wide open. Before he could recover from his own orgasm the larger man collapsed onto him breathing heavily.

Several moments passed before either one of the men could speak. Dean was the first to break the silence. "Did you like it?" He asked shyly he could feel the heat cross his cheeks as he did.

"Of course I did." Roman smiled while he rose up on one elbow staring down at the prettiest man he ever laid his eyes on. The truth was he feel in love very soon after he met Dean but he never dreamed of telling him that. His friend was the most beautiful person he knew on the inside and out. His heart beat fast and his softening cock began to harden once again. He was still safely immersed deep inside of what he know thought of as heaven.

"One more time Ro?" Dean asked with a sly smile on his face which disappeared as he went wide eyed before Roman pulled out then plunged back deep inside of him with a grunt.

 **A/N…. My muses come alive at the strangest times, I like it though. I want to dedicate this story to Teryl1179 I may have finished this due to your encouragement. Having someone who supports you really helps. A huge thank you to everyone who reads my stories I love ya all!**


End file.
